


Serenity

by trenchantAltruist



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blanche - Freeform, First Time, I suck at writing, Lil goofy, Myinstinct, Nonbinary Blanche (Pokemon), Nonbinary Character, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Spark, be gentle seriously, but i love these babes, im an awful writer lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchantAltruist/pseuds/trenchantAltruist
Summary: Blanche had been nervous about it for a while now, but with the reassurance and patience of their newfound lover, they opened themselves up to trying something new. Their fellow leader is more than happy to set the pace and be what they needed in it.From their harsh past to the undetermined future, all there was to do was grow.
Relationships: Blanche & Spark (Pokemon), Blanche/Spark (Pokemon)
Kudos: 5





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED DOING THE HTML THING got frustrated and gave up, enjoy B)

It was their first actual time messing around with a partner- Blanche had never really been interested in anything but constantly learning and mental stimulation, their partner was interested in this.. physical stimulation and they wanted to try. For him. They started how they knew he liked, the subtle flirtations and movements only he would know, the whispers and taking his hand gently in theirs. Spark had locked their office door, starting slower than he usually would, chapped lips rough against their own even in the gentle affection. The Instinct leader needed to learn about chapstick and he would soon, later.  
Right now though, he was preoccupied, thick fingers running through their long ivory hair after their trademark ponytail had been released, a content hum buzzing from the blond man. Blanche smiled soft against his lips, before moving to nip his bottom lip, mostly a test as they put their arms around Spark comfortably. The instinct leader did as they had expected, pressing his tongue past their slightly parted lips, and Blanche fought the urge to push him away. They'd done it, of course, so they couldn't blame him for the action but honestly in their mind, it was.. a bit gross. the act of swapping spit, getting their mouth tonguefucked, even by their romantic partner, it was just one of things they'd read about in novels and seen on television, and personally never wanted to do. No real urge.  


But here they were, eyes closed in full trust as Spark lifted them up and pushed them back to be seated on the desk, more comfortable than standing had been. The invasive organ soon left their mouth as Spark pulled away, eyes half lidded then wide when a trail of saliva broke halfway, a glob slipping down their chin. He wiped his own mouth on his jacket sleeve with a laugh, warm and bubbly as they opened their eyes, sending a playful glare his way as they tipped their head to let him wipe it off before he pressed a gentle kiss to their lips. What should have been gross instinctively warmed their heart, butterfree's fluttering madly in their belly at the sweet nature.

The lighthearted nature was much appreciated, it distracted them greatly from the anxiety that was starting to take over. Spark was soon leaning forward, hands firmly planted on either side of their hips on the desk top, body settled between their legs. His groin was pressed as close as he could to theirs, the jut in his skinny jeans pressed against their inner thigh either knowingly or unknowingly, they couldn't really tell. But they swallowed hard, trying not to think too much about it. It was a bit nerve wracking, they were trying to cope with their own arousal and his, once again their thoughts becoming their worst enemy.  
Their sex was becoming wet, to put it simply, it felt uncomfortable, burning hot and wet on their inner thighs as it soaked the soft cotton briefs they wore.  


It was odd to them, usually the instinct leader would make at least four comments regarding boners every day, it was a common habit of his but now... he ignored it all, pretended it wasn't jabbing into their thigh. Spark startled them soon after, snapping them from their thoughts, standing up straight now, thick brows knitted with his bottom lip poked out in a little pout. They looked up curiously at him, waiting for him to speak.

" Hey.. we can stop if you wanna." His voice was rather soft, full of worry as he brought a large gloved hand to their cheek- Blanche leaned into the touch, smiling softly as they looked up at him olive eyes meeting his beautiful, bright blue. " Swear, I won't be disappointed or anything, Blanche. I'd never be disappointed."

" .... No, no we can keep going, I'm just lost in my thoughts is all." They hummed softly, bringing a hand up to rest on top of the blonds blindly, a little off but they fixed it, " The pace is perfect, I'm just lost in the resemblance of the ocean in your eyes, the warmth of your skin on mine.. how you need to find a tube of chap stick and utilize it." They mused, watching with a smile as their counterpart feigned total offense, all worry gone from his expression as he went to say something but stopped. 

His mouth closed once he realized they were still going on, waiting for Blanche to finish talking. " And how handsome you are, my own impatience in wanting to see that jacket on my office floor.." They trailed off, dropping their hand to toy with his shirt absentmindedly, admiring the soft orange-yellow cotton hoodie against their finger pads. There was hesitance but their mouth moved faster than their brain just then. " ... And more. So.. if you could, drop it." They tested, watching his expression change, the softness replaced with a sly smirk.

" Damn, yes sir." His hand left their cheek as he dropped his jacket immediately, letting the heavy leather hit the floor with a thud, leaving him with his sleeveless hoodie until that followed on top of the leather, a Pikachu theme shirt on underneath it- if it wasn't for the enjoyable show, they'd tease him for the childish graphic print and question how in Arceus' name he could survive that many layers in summer but now. They wanted the cute shirt off, it only gave a tease of the muscle beneath.  


Many trainers adored and admired Spark for just that(as did Blanche), the instinct leader worked out regularly and was always on the go, it was no wonder he was strong, both in battle and physically. He got out much more than the other two, especially Blanche, be it walking his eggs or endurance training with his beloved Pokemon or teammates or trying to actually do research tasks for Willow, he spent most of his time outside and exercising, it was just in his nature. It was to him what being in the lab was to Blanche, his dedication and stress relief.

He was now slower about removing his shirt, grinning in amusement as he watched the mystic leader grow more impatient as only inches of soft, white skin were exposed at a Slugma's pace. His ability and heir knowledge of what lurked under the cotton tee only got them more and more impatient. Spark could lift Candela's forty-two kilogram Houndoom off the ground with such ease, much to the fire type pokemons' displeasure, as well as its trainers- not that Candela couldn't, but the dumbass would hoist the poor canine into the air and it did not enjoy it one bit. Another displeased and not exactly unwilling participant of one of those scenarios was Blanche, but they were much more receptive to it, because it was the over grown man-child being his excited, sweet self. It was moments when Spark was his happiest, or trying to be normal with them, or wanting them to be happy. No matter, they'd just go limp or cling to him like their life depended solely on clinging to their boyfriend. Every ounce of trust poured into that moment, it was.. something they grew to like more and more. None the less, they were awestruck seeing his bare chest, shirt tossed to the side like everything else, gloves following too- they subconsciously licked their lips, looking him over with eyes half lidded. Spark seemed to appreciate the lack of first comment, though he too seemed skittish and they knew why, but they'd say nothing for his sake now.

" Like what you see?" Spark eventualy mused, moving closer to them once more- they met him in the middle, forehead to forehead in a small affection. 

" So very much." It wasn't even that they found that moment entirely sexy or hot, they were so warmed by the trust Spark put into that moment and decision. Of course, his muscles and toned body were something to admire but it was much more than that. Their body would betray that trust, they could tell just by the slickness. But back to matters at hand.. Spark was so off in this moment, so gentle and sweet- the usually exuberant man touched Blanche like they were porcelain, so frail, one wrong move would shatter them. His hands were rough against their skin from a long time injury, slipping up under their usual comfort clothes. A simple tshirt and shorts had been their choice once all formal affairs were over with, easier to move in and more comfortable than their leader outfit. He always appreciated their comfort clothes, mostly because it was easy to remove and that "they looked adorable" but really, he was desperate to see them sleep like a healthy human being. Maybe the lack of a bra was something else he liked but Arceus if they knew the truth and they weren't about to ask, nor were they about to put one on in the future because of temporary embarrassment now.  


Spark's hands travelled separate ways, one inching close to their chest as the other squeezed their hipbone. It was a silent question received a quiet answer as they nodded, closing their eyes as Spark then took hold of and squeezed their breast, apparently amused by the fat pad as he repeated the action. Blanche wasn't entirely thrilled by its existence, even if very small, but their companion seemed to enjoy it, bringing them into a gentle kiss as his hand kneaded the area with a gentle pace, palm seeming to push against and rub their nipple more purposefully. They groaned softly into the kiss, and that got a rise out of Spark, the blond pulling back with a chuckle. They opened their eyes once more to look at him, a little curious where this was going.

" I'm not rushing this, I swear, I just. What are you comfortable with, how far do you wanna go?" There was their answer. Spark fumbled with his words a little, obviously a little flustered and not wanting to create a misunderstanding. They appreciated it, as well as his hand stopping, though it stayed firmly grasping their breast.

" As far as we can get, honestly."

" Alright uhm, would you be okay or prefer if I jus got you off?" They froze up, their gaze snapping to the floor immediately, thrown off and flustered thinking about it.. yes, they were a bit scared, nervous. But it was something they wanted to be mutual. Or at least get Spark off and get used to it for him, they really didn't care either way this went, it started for him and they didn't care if it ended being just for him still. It wasn't like they didn't like the thought or trying and especially if they did like some parts, going back wouldn't be a damn issue to them at all. If they liked it, they'd.. probably set a few more dates and times, even if just for the blond to keep fondling them and touching every inch of skin he could on them. But mutuality was very much something they needed.. They needed to stop overthinking, too. Blanche soon shook their head once they made the final decision, or at least, their decision.

" No. This is for the both of us. I want you to get off too." They settled, voice going from unsure to decided. " I mean it."

" Oh, pff, babe, I will. Like, without touching you, or like, y'know. Yeah, I can." Spark offers a small smile with his flustered broken sentence but again, they shook their head. This earned an immediate whine and pout, deadly puppydog eyes that tried to sway them but like hell it would now, " Blaaaannnccche, you're so mean."

" For being considerate? Sure, I suppose. But for now, I think we should hurry and try before we get caught." They reminded him, knowing even though they had the door locked and often times were respected, certain.. individuals lacked the respect to take a hint. Mostly Candela, and their beloved Professor, but especially the fire type leader when she was excited about Arceus knows what, this wouldn't be the first or last time both nosy individuals broke in at the wrong time. He nodded thoughtfully, obviously still remembering the almost awkward interruptions from too many people. Or pokemon. Why Donglord hated them, they'd never know. What Spark said next snapped them from that brief, unfortunate thought with something just a little worse.

" Then lemme just tonguefuck your pussy quick, dude." Blanche scrunched their nose in disgust, and Spark laughed immediately, loud and hearty, obviously very pleased with himself for that. " Oh arceus, you should see your face babe!"

" I've never been drier in my life. I'd like you to leave now." They deadpanned, not honestly upset with him at all, their body gave a total opposite reaction like the traitor it was.

" Damn, come on, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you twofold, alright?" Spark simmers down after a minute to instead give a goofy smile, melting their anger soon. " Just tell me how I can help you feel good? What things do you like?" He cocked his head to the side, full of curiosity and if he could just wipe that adorable smile off his face, they'd be able to think rationally.

" I don't know. I really don't." They admitted softly, glancing away momentarily before looking back to him and continuing, " The one thing I've never researched is my own anatomy, and have no real intention to. Assuming you do.. I trust you to do what you think may work for either of us, even if more focused on you."

" First off, boo but okay. Second, you better tell me if I'm doing okay every step of the way, and third, rude to assume because I really don't. Never really learned either? Aside from I couldn't change in the same room as you and Candela, you two had like, different bathing suits too except you don't count with that, Mr.I-Wear-My-Wetsuit-Every-Day." Blanche stuck their tongue out momentarily at the jab at their work attire, though it wasn't true offense. " Doof. Luckily, I asked Candela about her experiences with pussy!" Spark hummed proudly, the kind of pride from him they knew he.. probably wasn't lying to them in that moment, Candela was his cursed wingman despite their rivalry with her, " So I'm pretty sure I know what I can do to help, or at least, kinda." They stayed quiet, giving a quick nod as the only real response. It wasn't that they didn't trust Candela or Spark, it was more their own anxiety kicking in that they'd mess this up. But for him and themself, they figured it was worth trying- considering it a research task of their own shamefully comforted them. 

Blanche let the foreplay continue on as long as the blond man thought necessary, mostly just kissing and Spark touching every inch that wasn't their groin, like he was afraid of it and they appreciated that, honestly. Every gentle movement was treasured, the usually rambunctious and clumsy oaf trying to warm them up to it so gently and lovingly just melted them. They had no complaints about any part of it, letting his slightly chapped lips kiss from the corner of their mouth to their jawline to their neck. Their head tilted immediately for him, the sensitive skin adoring the soft and continuous contact, eyes closing just a moment to give a small exhale. He seemed to take that as good, giving more confident and somewhat wetter kisses, cool saliva left on a few places on their neck but they couldn't be bothered to mention it. He did apologize once he noticed, wiping it off carefully before kissing their neck once more, apologetic and lingering. 

Blanche was loving every second of the gentleness, they didn't want it to end even for a moment. 

But soon enough, Blanche's shorts and boxers were tugged down, exposing their sex to the cool desktop and Spark's wide eyes full of curiosity- they wondered if this may be his.. first time or just first time with their particular sex. Regardless, neither thing comforted them, they shrunk in on themselves immediately, trying to close their legs but Spark stopped them gently, leaning to kiss their cheek, " You're okay, Blanche. Just.. got a little nervous, it's my first time too." They swallowed hard and nodded, accepting that damned lie(it was just something they couldn't believe- him? Really? Bullshit), staying rigid and still as Spark's hand moved inward to rub tiny circles on their inner thigh. 

The movement stirred something, felt.. okay. When he tilted their hips back a bit and pressed a finger between the top of their labia, they hissed, shutting their eyes- he pressed rather hard at first but lightened up, a bit out of control of his strength. The digit moved in small circles, experimental as he watched their expression.  


They were in shock, the digit rubbed something and their legs immediately tensed at the new feeling, a small whimper escaping their lips. It felt warm, the digit continuing to rub the little nub, Spark leaning forward to capture their lips, Blanche moaning softly into the kiss, honestly getting needy for that touch. It felt really good, better than they'd expected, body just growing warmer, especially lower and it didn't cease at all. The warm build in their lower belly just continued until that digit trailed lower between the warm, wet folds touching every bit in quick exploration before rubbing blindly. It seemed like an honest test, pushing against the entrance like he didn't know, before pulling away to actually look.  


With a chuckle, he returned to kissing them, ignoring the slight horror as he repeated, forefinger pressing into their sex gently and with much ease but they instinctively tensed up when it did.  
Blanche gasped, immediately breaking the kiss to whimper- something inside them just.. set off, they were becoming a little terrified. It felt so wrong for some reason. Spark's invasive digit didn't move any more, didnt push in anymore or retreat, and he brought his other hand up to cup their cheek, " Babe, hey. Hey, are you okay?"

" Ye.. yeah. Just. Keep going, I'm. Sure it'll feel better once I've adjusted." They managed out, very much wanting to just push him away and cry because this part just felt wrong but they needed to stop that, calm down and trust the blond. " I'll tell you if we need to stop. Okay?" Spark gave them a doubtful look, maybe catching their lie but continued, pressing their foreheads together as he pushed the digit in deeper to the knuckle. It just felt a little fuller, not too much a bother after a little, but the other hand snaked down to rub their clitoris, which made it much better as that digit in them began to move. Soon enough, a second was added, the stretch hurting for a good minute but accompanied by the two fingers on their clit, they relaxed and bit back a moan.

It was a solid five minutes, a third digit was added and was stretching their sex relentlessly but it was getting old and they were reminded soon Spark's own arousal. The instinct leader pulled the digits out, Blanche wincing, watching the other push down his skinny jeans and boxers- they looked away immediately, that anxiety returning. Unashamed and unprepared, he grabbed his jacket quickly and pulled a small bottle from his jacket pocket before dropping it again. He uncapped it, tipping and squeezing it out to lubricate his length, they actually looked over to watch a minute before shifting their gaze away once more. " You ready babe?" They nodded, leaning back and tilting their hips to expose their sex a bit more to him, Spark swallowing softly as he looked at them, setting the lube on the desk behind them before meeting their eyes.

" As ready as I'll ever be. Are you?" Spark nodded eagerly, and carefully moved forward, pressing in as cautiously as he could, watching the others expression carefully. Blanche just squeezed their eyes shut, wincing and gripping the edge of the desk hard, the size difference was very noticeable immediately and.. it did hurt. A little bit. The blond gave a soft sigh of relief, continuing to push in slowly, the white haired leader keeping quiet until he stopped, they let out a shaky sigh of their own.

Spark brought his hands up, cupping their cheeks and bringing them in for a kiss- the heat radiated from the blond who was so very worked up and keeping so patient for them. But still, something itched the back of their mind, fear & discomfort in the situation, part of them wanted to throw up and push him away while the other just wanted to sit back so Spark could do as he pleased. They didn't know why, and tried not to dwell, but Spark again, he pulled away, " ... something wrong?" They knew their voice wavered, unsure and nervous.

" You don't seem.. like you wanna. I just want to make sure you do, like, you really, really do." The bright blue puppy dog eyes melted their heart and anxiety, they gave a soft smile as they took his hand in their own, kissing the top of it gently before letting it go.

" You have my unwavering trust, confidence and love. In all moments, including and especially now." Blanche offered a soft smile. " I want you to continue, it's perfectly fine, I'd tell you if it wasn't. But ah.. if you want to try something, you found something really nice.." 

" Oh. Yeah, 'course, if you're sure babe.." He paused, looking completely unsure and they didn't know exactly how to feel about that. " But.. Really, we do not have to if you don't wanna. 's all for you, not me dude." They shook their head immediately. " I will be personally offended if you don't continue on, unless you don't want to continue." It put them in a weird stalemate, neither sure to conitnue or not or if the other wanted to stop or go. The blond shrugged. " I assure you, I do want to, but I am yes, very nervous. But the trust I have for you and the desire outweighs it all. Alright?" Blanche reached up to cup his cheeks, softening their voice the way he adored- they knew he loved the sweet tone, a mimic of his own for when he himself was trying to soothe. He always thought it was adorable and it seemed to settle his worries. " If you're really, really sure babe. But tell me at any point if you wanna stop, and we stop, yeah? Or anything at all, you gotta tell me." Spark watched them carefully for any hesitance and received none, humming now as he dropped his hand to squeeze their hip and kiss them gently. After a bit more clumsy rubbing, the blond pulled out and thrust back in, watching their expression- which was probably euphoric, the thrust felt weird but once a slow pace was made of it with that rhythmic rubbing of their clit, they were a little out of it a little too quick. Their legs were a mess of trembling and twitching, Beyond any thought that wasn't 'more, please' and Spark seemed to be in the same mindset, biting his bottom lip in concentration or to hold back a moan or both, they didn't know. They did know they were getting a bit louder than Spark, a bit ashamed of their own moans but Spark was just encouraged, taking it all in as he gently pounded into them, movements growing more jittery. He shifted their position, getting a small grunt from the smaller leader but it wasn't a bad change. " F-fuck Blanche, you feel so good." Spark damn near whimpered, the instinct leader still doing his best to keep quiet. They only nodded, no coherent sentences to be formed.

Blanche's head tilted back, a loud moan escaping his lips as Spark came, moaning their name so beautifully again as he slammed in once more, a little to rough and deep enough to the hilt, pressing his lips to their neck to stifle any other noises from himself, still helping them through their own orgasm. 

What really sent them fully over the edge ended up being a sharp pain in the crook of their neck. Their lower half twitched involuntarily as the warmth in their belly hit its max, legs pretty much trying to clamp shut and they rocked their hips, so needy, that ceaseless motion becoming too much to handle after a moment- they could only guess they came, sex a little more slick aside from the blonds cum. When they stopped, body going lax and having to hold themself up as they panted hard, Spark's fingers coming to a slow stop in time with them, stopping when their hips did. Blanche whimpered softly when he pulled out, with the stretch gone it was a small relief though, and they kept their eyes squeezed shut. It was a good minute of them coping before reality returned. The pressure on their shoulder faded but stung, as they opened their eyes they saw Spark's lips had a little drying blood on the chapped skin, the carmine standing out on soft pink. They looked at eachother for a few moments, a silent staredown before Blanche quirked a brow, " ... did you.. seriously bite me? That hard?" Spark's eyes went wide, and he checked their neck, eyes somehow wider when he met their gaze, giving a sheepish smile.

" Yeah, uhm. I guess I did? It just felt appropriate I guess... are you mad at me?" He pouted, giving them those puppy dog eyes he knew they couldn't ignore. " Didn't mean to bite you that hard."

" The only reason I'd be mad at you right now is if you didn't join me in an actual bed for the appropriate affections I deserve."

" Oh, Arceus, fuck yeah. I wouldn't just leave you alone after that, babe." Spark chuckled, earning a soft smile from his beloved. He pulled up his boxers, before pulling theirs up as well- when they got to their room, they'd go wash up, but for now, they weren't stopping him, he was on a roll of being sweeter and softer than usual and they were going to drain every drop they could from this. He startled them from their thoughts of how adorable the pink flush of his face was, especially with his little splashes of freckles.. Because too suddenly, Spark picked them up with ease, carrying them bridal-style to their bedroom.

After they took a quick shower together(despite Spark complaining he wasn't sweaty and gross), washed up as needed amongst the minor screwing around, and dried off, he kissed their cheek and smacked their ass before returning to the bedroom to get new boxers. They stayed in the bathroom a little longer, leaving Spark to get comfortable in their bed, hanging up their towel to stand nude in front of the mirror. Looking over the marks left by the other man, the many little black & blue marks to the indent of his teeth that had indeed broke skin a good amount... But in the end, none of it bothered them at all, their uniforms undershirt would cover it, they'd all heal over time but.. there was that feeling again. Stupid, pesky little feeling. They closed the bathroom door, obviously confusing their partner because the bed shifted to show he was considering getting up to check on them but ultimately, decided against it. Blanche was grateful, they needed the time alone, looking away from the mirror as a plump tear finally streaked down their cheek and more would follow. This would pass, they just needed to let themselves experience this emotion like a normal person. Key words. Normal person. 

When they returned, they were much more grateful- Spark didn't mention it at all when they returned, patting the spot next to him, silent invitation to lay with him. They didn't expect to be pulled into a rough, tight hug once they sat closer to him, but they also didn't oppose it in any way, melting in the warmth and touch of their partner. Spark kissed their head gently, lips a little wet, probably from chewing the skin, " Y'did hella good today, Blanche. Research and sex, all of it." Of course.. The blond then paused, voice somewhat small, he seemed worried as he asked, " Did you like it..?"

" I did." They were interrupted by a yawn, closing their eyes as they leaned more into his body and hold. " After a long week of research, that was.. really nice. Thank you for joining me in that research, the reports will stay between you and I." The blond chuckled at that, running his fingers through soft white hair.

" Good, but your associates might know. That one chick uhhhh, Amy looked at us funny in the hall."

" Oh well." 

" Yeah? Not a snitch?"

" More so that I trust her to be polite and formal. Unlike your friend, who would and will throw a party for you since you got laid." Another bout of faux offense, not as passionate as earlier.

But he then gave it actual thought, before shrugging and shaking his head, " Mmmm nah, not gonna tell him much. Just that yeah, got laid but to be cool about it. Gotta respect my handsome boyfriend." Spark mumbled the last part, a yawn he'd tried to stifle breaking in. He gave one of his infamous grumpy sounds, before actually continuing. " I love you lots, Blanche. So much." It was then that they pulled away, eyes half lidded as they kissed him with a thoughtful hum before moving completely to lay down, Spark watching at first before following. 

" I love you too, Spark." They returned, smiling softly as he brought the comforter up and over them both, scooting closer to pull Blanche towards him, yawning once again as he got truly comfortable. " Now go to sleep, you sound tired.." Blanche couldn't fight off their own yawn either, and he laughed at that, pressing a quick kiss to their forehead as he snaked his arms around the smaller leader. They just pressed close to him 

" Says you, nerd."

end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a shitty person and these are primarily my headcanons & writings I do on my skype group for,,, myself, so kinda OOC, me trying to develop my Blanche a little more with a Spark that I kinda imagine(bc lacking one to develop off of, don't need one tho). So lol hell yeah it sucks B)  
> im also mad stupid so uhhh be gentle on me here kids
> 
> Basics are  
> My Blanche is generally soft-spoken, stoic, very analytical but very unnerved by the reality of things and realizing "holy fuck i exist" but aside from that, tried keeping them as canon as possible. Like, they/them pronouns from Willow's Report(that's also, just my preference is they/them or he/him at best, Blanche to me seems like a character who does not care about gender unless its a Pokemon they're researching lmao)  
> TBH I don't have a set AGAB so uhhh expect variance from me if I post more of my garbage  
> Spark here is just.. a lovey goofball who is generally the biggest dorkwad but knows when to tone down and take it serious(kinda canon IG?? with again, WILLOW REPORTS HECC Y E A H im too far into hell lmao)  
> My knowledge elsewhere is so limited, lets be GENTLE ABOUT THAT lmao


End file.
